hero_wantedfandomcom-20200213-history
Champion
Champions are people trained to fight the Colossus for the military branch under the same name. Both men and women are selected from wealthy families to serve in the military as a mandatory service for their respective country and are implanted with manufactured, gold-like devices called nodes on the nape of their necks that grant them with superhuman abilities like super strength, super speed and even psychokinesis. Organization Champions, similar to modern athletes, are categorized by ranks that are determined by exams and by competing with one another through televised matches. In addition, Champions are organized by the weapon they utilize in combat which is unique to every Champions. Champions are further organized through platoons that are usually commanded by top-ranked Champions who are commanded by the General who communicates through the Command Center. Abilities Super Strength A Champion can generate a field of light that radiates from around their body that acts as a border between the body and the object being carried which includes weapons, simulating super strength, and allows a Champion to deliver more damage to an enemy with just the field and their fists. The field of light also acts as a barrier against damage with more concentrated fields repelling more damage from enemy attacks and preventing injuries. Super Speed The simulation of super speed occurs when a Champion generates a force caused by the speed of light that propels them from the ground and can even assist a Champion when he or she is doing a normal sprint. This force allows a Champion to dodge enemy attacks and jump many meters in height, which coupled with a Champion's very fast reaction time, makes them very formidable opponents during battle. Psychokinesis The phenomenon of psychokinesis combines both techniques utilized for super strength and speed. The field of light, however, is extended from the body until it can hold beam weapons behind the person and instead of propelling the body the force caused by the speed of light propels the discs. Super Sight Activating nodes enhances a Champion's vision exceptionally, which discards the use of any type of eye-wear during battle as long as the nodes are in use. Champions can also see an interface that allows them to identify their targets and aim their weapons' attacks for more precise and accurate fighting and increasing performance during battle. Materialization Similar to the technique to creating holograms, Champions can manipulate light to materialize a physical weapon that range from blades, blunts and even weapons that can fire beams of energy. The data necessary to materialize the weapon is installed into the nodes that is used as a set of instructions and all Champions have a weapon that is designed uniquely for them. Manifestation A more advanced version of materialization, manifestation is the name given to the ability of a Champion to activate his or her nodes to heal wounds and even regenerate missing appendages. This can happen by using the Champion's DNA as a set of instructions to reconstructing the human body back to its original state with more severe injuries taking longer to completely heal. Equipment Weapons Beam Weapons Beam weapons are typically shaped like discs with a bladed edge and a small circular hole in the center that allows concentrated beams to fire at a target. These discs are the only weapons that require psychokinesis in order to utilize them since they mostly levitate behind the user and are controlled mentally. They come in many designs that all vary in number, sizes and shapes. In addition, certain types of discs can also fire a continuous beam with a large radius called blasts and a bullet-like beams called bursts. Blasts can be fired by combining the beams of multiple discs and bursts can be fired by separating a disc into two. Different types of discs can come in the form of overlapping discs that extend outward to form a spherical shape to fire long-distanced beams and a disc composed of multiple rings that spin on an axis to also form a spherical shape to fire more concentrated beams. The discs can also be used as projectiles with its bladed edge as the weapon. Some models also have spherical heads attached to the front side of the discs, evenly distanced between each other and between the edge and center, and can be fired with a chain attached to it to also deliver damage. Bomb Weapons Bomb weapons are typically shaped like cylindrical cannons that range from just three to nine feet in length and are positioned on the shoulder with a thin cylindrical handle attached to either side of the cannon. They can also be positioned by the hip with a handle attached near the front and back end of the cannon. This weapon has two basic functions: firing concentrated balls of energy from the front end that explodes on an enemy target and transporting a Champion through rockets installed inside the back end. More advanced models can spin the front end of the cannon, firing larger balls of energy as a result and balls of energy can be fired at longer distances by the protraction of the front end of the cannon as well. in addition, other models have smaller barrels inside the main cannon, allowing the weapon to fire multiple, explosive balls of energy at a faster rate. These weapons come in other designs that are purely aesthetic that include flared muzzles and dome-shaped cascables, and also rings and fillets. Bomb weapons can also be used as melee weapons with the rockets utilized to deliver extra damage to a target. Blunt Weapons Blunt weapons typically have a long handle that can also be separated into segments like a chain. This feature can be used to capture and constrain enemies and allow them to become easy targets. Blade Weapons Blade weapons typically have a short handle and because they are composed of multiple layers, a blade can unfold like a fan and produce a circular shield that can protect a Champion from enemy attacks. Chimaera System The Chimaera is currently in its trial phases and is composed of a pair of large hand and feet extensions. They are designed in the form of discs. When activated, each discs separate into two discs, allowing large, collapsible, three-segmented bladed fingers to extend out on the hand extensions and narrow, foldable, digitigrade legs to unfold out of the feet extensions. Arm and leg armor also extend outward that reaches the shoulders and hips and dome-shaped interfaces are projected on the outer side of the extensions. The Chimera allows a Champion to deliver a very large damage output and sprint at a faster speed. Prototypes allowed the hands to fire beams from the palms and the feet were equipped with rockets before being scrapped due to issues of overheating. Cerberus System The Cerberus is also currently in its trial phases and is composed of life-size, human-shaped pawns that are controlled mentally by a Champion. The pawns are usually gray in color and aside from their ball joints on their shoulders, elbows, wrists, hips, knees and ankles are very statue-like when not activated. Experienced Champions can control multiple pawns and have them perform different actions compared to beginner Champions who can control only one of two pawns at a time and only have them perform the same movements as the user. In addition, the pawns have large, dome-shaped interfaces that are projected on their backs. Variants of pawns include ones with a second pair of arms, detachable arms that levitate by the shoulders and enlarged arms that deal extra damage. Cherubim System A new form of weaponry that can only be utilized by advanced Champions, The Cherubim utilizes a large disc that levitates behind the user's back. When activated, the disc separates in two discs and allows wings to unfold from inside. The wings are about twelve feet in length and with its ellipse-shaped feathers, they both can be used as projectiles or move to fire concentrated energy beams that have a high damage output. In addition, a small, circular interface is projected on the forehead that monitors the user's vital signs due to the weapon system's heavy reliance on the user's nodes. The weapon system can only equipped for a limited amount of time and extended use can cause adverse side effects that have yet to be fully observed by scientists. Uniforms Service Uniform The service uniform for male Champions usually comprises of a blue, two-buttoned, double-vented coat; a white, straight-collared shirt; a red tie; white, double-pleated pants; white, knee high socks and black dress boots. Female Champions' uniforms are similar, but females wear a red bow instead of a tie; a white, knife-pleated skirt; white stockings and black dress heels. In addition to the uniform, both males and females wear a red, waist length, cape with vertical ripple pleats attached to the left side of the yoke and a red, cowl with horizontal ripple pleats draped loosely on the right shoulder with both ends attached to the back and front side of the yoke. Different countries like Russia and China add additional embellishments to their Champions' uniforms like head wear. Combat Uniform The combat uniform of Champions are unique because they, like their weapons, can be materialized through their nodes and allows Champions to quickly dress for immediate deployment. Male Champions typically wear a skin-tight, blue shirt that covers the arms and also the neck; thin, black gloves; pleatless, slim, black pants that are pocketless and cover the hem of the shirt; and black combat boots with the pant cuffs tucked inside. Female Champions wear similar uniforms with the exception of a slim, black skirt that is cut above the knees instead of pants and stockings of the same color as the skirt. In addition, the shirt, while still covering the arms and neck, also possesses a sweetheart neckline that reveals a black layer underneath. The light-weight and sleek design are very different from the traditional combat uniform that are usually heavy and bulky in appearance, which allows Champions to move seamlessly on the battlefield while still providing ample protection from enemy attacks. Vehicles Icarus Named after a figure from Greek mythology, the Icarus is a Champion aircraft that can synchronize with the nodes of all passenger Champions and utilize the power to carry the vehicle to a different location on Earth at very high speeds. This enables Champions to be quickly deployed to any location regardless of distance. Built with retractable panels at the bottom, they allow Champions to quickly exit via air. Iolaus Also named after a figure from Greek mythology, the Iolaus is a Champion warship that can synchronize with the nodes of all on-board Champions and utilize the power to generate a field of energy that protects the entire warship from attacks. Their primary function is being mobile military bases that can carry more than three hundred active-duty Champions and they also function as training facilities.